Broken Skull mends Broken Hearts
by ShaneOmacgirlsince1998
Summary: *STONE COLD STORY* Shawn Michaels calls his long time buddy SC and asks him to let his niece of age 31 stay at the Broken Skull Ranch to keep her protected from her ex. But what will happen when with a few restrictions like her being Shawn's niece and twenty years his junior, will feelings develop? Will things get complicated? Not enough SC fics. Please R&R, should be good! thx!
1. Chapter 1

Okay everybody I bring you another story. You know I've been watching old attitude era episodes on the WWE network and I miss all my guys from back in the day. So I think I'm going to do a Stone Cold fic because there is not very many of them on here and he's always been my absolute favorite. So where's my peeps who watched the great days with me and even the new peeps who pay the 9.99 to watch the old school days when wrestling was at its best and appreciate Mr. Austin as much as I do every day. I mean come on people, let's be honest; he's a big giant delicious hunk of man meat and is sexy as hell. So bare with me and keep an open mind, I'm pretty excited about this one. So come on over and check out my story and tell me what you think. Yes I be disclaiming that I do not own Shawn, Steve, or Broken Skull Ranch. I only own Jessica Michaels.

PLOT: Steve Austin is successfully running his Broken Skull Ranch where he also has his place of residence on the property in Tilden Texas. Things are going smooth and he's just going about his business when he gets a call from good old Shawn Michaels who needs a little help for his niece Jessica who's trying to evade her stalker ex-boyfriend back in San Antonio. So Shawn reaches out and asks Steve to give her a job and a place to stay on the ranch. Will Steve and his everyday life get turn upside down when the younger woman with a fun and wild personality tries to bring out some of the fun in Steve? Do feelings develop? Or will her being twenty years his junior and the precious niece of thee Shawn Michaels make things a little tough.

Chapter 1

Steve was walking into the main part of the ranch and there were a few people walking around, workers and people visiting his ranch. The gym was occupied with a number of people. Steve had to go to his office and handle some paperwork. People greeted his as he walked in with his cup of coffee and his broken skull shirt and jeans. He made his way to his office and sat in his chair. He took a deep breath as he prepared to start his day. He had a big pile of paperwork, but if you really knew Steve you knew that he never messed around when it came to his business and though he could gab and have a good time he took everyday life a little serious. He had a very successful business to run and it was his lively hood. He wasn't going to let anything get in the way. Of course he was having trouble dealing with the aftermath of his wife leaving him. He thought for sure this was finally going to be the one. She was a nice woman who was kind and gentle. But with his success and constant running of the business things got too tough and she just didn't understand. It had been nearly eight months and the paperwork was final but they were still sorting through the last few things. Suddenly the phone rang shaking him from his thoughts. "Hello, this is Steve at the Broken Skull Ranch." "Steve you son of a gun, how the hell are you?" "Shawn Michaels, good to hear from you man. What can I do you for? You in the area or something?" "Well actually I'm not but I might be depending on if you can help me out." "Well what can I do for you brother?" "Well, my niece Jessica is having some trouble win an ex boyfriend and she can't seem to get him to leave her alone. She has a restraining order on him but you know how good those things are." He said sarcastically said. "So what do you need me to do?" "Well you know I wouldn't do anything to cause you or your ranch any trouble, but I am desperate need of help and I thought this would be a good idea. If you have any little job there and a spot for her to stay hopefully for not too long, I just want her sort of hidden where he can't find her. He's not going to think to look over there at your place. He's probably going to expect her to go out of state." "Yeah I suppose so. Tell you what, I could use some help with someone to answer phone and maybe help me with some of this paperwork. I definitely got some room for her here." "Really, it's no trouble?" "No, not at all, I don't think you would've called me if it wasn't serious." "Steve I really appreciate it." "Hey it's no problem, so when should I expect the little lady?" "Well we can fly out tomorrow?" "Oh tomorrow is no good still going to be catching up on all this paperwork. How about the day after tomorrow?" "Sounds good, set up a place for her and we'll probably get there sometime in the afternoon." "Great do you want me to pick you up at the airport?" "Yeah, I'm just gonna fly back out here that same night so no need to get a rental car." "Okay, well I'll be here all day so just call me when you land." "Sounds good brother thanks again." "Hey it's no problem."

Steve got up and called for his secretary. "Hey Nancy, can you come in my office please?" "Sure Mr. Austin." The short, plump, older lady entered his office. "What can I do for you sir?" "I got a buddy of mine coming here sometime in the afternoon in two days with his niece. I need a spot set up for her she's going to be staying here until further notice." "No problem sir, I can get that set up for you." "Also I'm gonna have her help you out cause I'm already helping you with all this paperwork. So she's going to assist you so Ill need you to show her the ropes and things can maybe run a little more smooth around here." "That's great sir, thank you so much." "Well, it all kind of worked out." "Well I'll go start getting things ready." "Thank you Nancy."

It was the day that Shawn and Jessica were going to be arriving. Steve decided to head to the airport knowing they were going to be landing soon. Meanwhile, Shawn was getting back to his seat after using the bathroom when his thirty-one year old niece removed her headphones and looked at his funny. "What's that look for?" "I'm really going to be staying with thee Stone cold Steve Austin?" "Yes." "I'm not going to lie, I am a little nervous." "Why are you nervous? He's a good friend of mine." "Yeah, but isn't he kind of scary?" "No, he's a cool dude. Busy all the time with his business, maybe you'll be good for him?" "What's that supposed to mean? You trying to set me up with the guy?" "Really Jessica? I didn't mean it that way. He's so busy with work all the time maybe your fun loving personality and wild crazy antics will get him back out of his shell. Bring the old Steve back a little bit." "Oh, I see. Although I'm not going to lie he is a bit of a babe for an older guy." "Jessica, don't even think about it." "Why not? Were grown adults." "Because he's dealing with a lot. I don't think he's looking for a relationship right now, especially with your crazy little self." "Oh calm down Unc, everything will be fine." She laughed at how worried her uncle looked. He was obviously very protective of her.

The plane landed and they grabbed their luggage from the top and prepared to deplane. They walked down the long tunnel and Jessica was getting more and more excited. She did watch Steve when he was popular on tv over ten years ago. She wondered what he was really like in person. Well she was going to find out soon enough.

Steve was waiting for them just outside the main entrance. He was leaning on his truck when he suddenly he noticed and young beauty walking out of the doors. She had very long nearly jet black hair. She was wearing an eye catching pair of daisy dukes and a light blue crop top showing her tan skin and belly button ring. She was not his typical type seeing as he liked the blondes. But her tight little body and gorgeous face somehow wouldn't let go. But it was seconds later when she turned back to wait for her uncle who was feet behind her carrying the luggage. It was then that Steve just realized he was checking out the precious niece of Shawn Michaels. Not sure if he was going to let that one go, maybe better not to say anything. He shrugged it off as they approached the truck. Shawn and Steve embraced in a hug and had their little manly greeting. Jessica smiled at Steve and it was hard for him not to be distracted. But he stuck out his hand to shake hers in greeting and was shocked when she balanced on her toes to embrace him in a hug taking him aback. "Sorry Steve, I come from a family of huggers. It's really nice to meet you." "You too darlin'." Chills went up and down her spine at his thick Texan accent, yeah her uncle had the similar accent but it was weird to think that about her uncle. There was something about Steve's presence that captivated her.

They loaded up the luggage and made their way back to the ranch. Jessica leaned forward from the rear cab of the truck. "So Steve, what is this ranch like?" "Oh you're going to love it. We got animals, a lake, rural country, lots of great stuff. It's like a whole different world." "Oh wow, that sounds great. I can't wait. I really appreciate you doing this for me. I'm finally gonna feel safe, especially with Stone Cold Steve Austin protecting me." She gently placed her soft hand on his large bare bicep sending a tingle through his body. "Well I just hope the stupid sum bitch doesn't find where you're at." "Well I kind of hope he does cause I know it'll all be over then." She smiled a wicked smile. "What has this asshole done to you?" "Well, he decided he wanted to put a ring on it but still fuck around and when I dare leave him he didn't take it quite so well. " "Well we'll keep you safe here. I talked to my secretary and were gonna have you help her out so you can keep busy and make some money for yourself." "Oh great thank you. I need to keep busy, I think that's the best thing for me right now." They continued driving and eventually arrived at the ranch.

Well I think I'm going to hold off there. I hope you like it so far. I know the first chapter is tricky having to get to the know the characters and all. So let me know what you think so far. I should have the next chapter up and running shortly here. Look out for it. Thanks for reading all!


	2. Chapter 2

Well everyone, I bring you another chapter. I think this one will be even better. I appreciate Metalgrl29 and KaylaLove143. Your reviews meant so much to me. Thank you everyone for the story follow. As to your review Metalgrl29, couldn't agree with you more…it's like you took the words out of my mouth. Here it is everyone, enjoy. Let me know what you think as always.

Chapter 2

It was the next morning and Jessica woke up to the sunrise shining though her window. Steve had his private home on the property and instead of having her stay at the ranch itself, he thought it would be best where he could have a better line of sight on her in case something were to happen. She sat up in her nice comfortable bed and stretched her arms out. Suddenly she smelled an award winning breakfast coming from downstairs. She threw on her grey hoodie not worrying about her little pajama shorts she had on and made her way down stairs. She could not believe what was in front of her. Steve finishing up the eggs wearing only basketball shorts and no shirts. This man had muscles on him that she couldn't help but admire for a few second before making herself visible to him. "Well good morning sunshine, made some breakfast here. Feel free to help yourself and dig in." "How did you know I was going to be up this early?" "Darlin anybody who wakes up in my house when I'm cooking my eggs can't sleep through that!" "Fair enough, you are so sweet to cook me breakfast like this. I feel like I should be doing something nice for you." "Well do you cook?" "I make a pretty mean lasagna, my great grandmothers' awesome and treasured recipe." "I'll gladly take that option." "I'll pencil you in sugar." She smirked at him and grabbed a plate to dish up." They sat for a little while and enjoyed breakfast and fascinating conversation. Steve always enjoyed intelligent conversation. Jessica seemed to be a pretty nice person, but neither one of them realised that they didn't really know all that much about each other. Steve had a soft side to him that not many people saw that maybe she was going to bring out and he was in for a ride with her wild and feisty side.

They finished up breakfast and made their way to the main part of the ranch due to Jessica wanting to get things started. She just wanted to start getting to work and keep herself busy. Steve seemed to be a very busy man and with her being here was adding on to his daily lifestyle so she planned on doing everything she could to make his life easier. She was in the office with Nancy going over the everyday paperwork taking everything in. she was so glad she was a quick learner. She was going to have to go through files upon files of many people coming in and out of the ranch.

After a few hours had gone by and everyone was getting lunch, Jessica thought it would be nice to offer Steve lunch. She made her way to his office. She knocked on the door and he welcomed her in. "Hi, are you hungry?" "What?" "Are you hungry?" "Yeah I guess so; I've just been so busy here." "Well I have an idea. Meet me at your place in ten minutes." "Why?" "Just do it okay? You need to eat something Mr." he looked confused as she walked over to his house and dug through his kitchen finding all the right ingredients to make some killer turkey sandwiches. Like directed he popped in and saw her finishing up in the kitchen. "What do you think you're doing in here?" She was startled by his voice not knowing he came in the house let alone the kitchen. "You scared me? Hey do you have a big blanket handy?" "Yeah in that closet over there, why?" "Because you and I are going to find a nice little spot on this beautiful piece of land here and have a little picnic and just relax for a little bit." "Jessica this is a very nice thought, but you have to understand I really don't have much time to be going on picnics." He said in a serious but none threatening tone. She gave him a very serious look and approached him getting very close to him. "You sir are working way too hard. You need to recharge your batteries and go on this picnic with me. I've been slaving over these sandwiches and you are going to enjoy them. Now please go grab that blanket we were talking about and you will take us to the best spot in this whole place. Do you hear me mister?" He swallowed a big gulp. This petite five feet six woman was standing up to Stone Cold and he was crumbling under the pressure. He just couldn't help it. "Yes ma'am." He muttered and walked to the closet while she placed all the sandwiches and drinks in plastic container she found. "Would you like a beer?" "I guess I could use one." "Good, it'll loosen you up. "

They walked outside of his nice house and he directed them towards the lakeside. It was private and no one was going to be there bothering them. He had to admit to himself that even though being away from work right caused his discomfort he did need to relax and just take in some Texas country air. The sun was shining down on them. Jessica had her hair up in a high messy bun and she was wearing tight jeans with holes in the knees and a thin red long sleeve sweater showing just the slightest tease of mid drift that clung to her body perfectly. He had to once again shake his head of these thoughts. I mean come on; he had twenty years on her. She couldn't possibly even go there. But is that what he even wanted? At this point he had gotten over his latest marriage and that not working out, but it was still hard dealing with yet another failure. But he wasn't going to deny that she was pleasant to be around. She had a way of calming him down. Of course it didn't hurt that she was easy on the eyes and she was so good to him. They continued to eat their lunch when Steve admired Jessica just staring at the view around them. "Something on your mind darling?" "You know what? Yes there is, I broke up with that asshole Josh almost a year ago and he's been on my ass ever since. This is the first time in so many months that I can just sit here and not have a single worry in the world. Steve, you are such a wonderful man for allowing me to stay here and finally feel safe." She leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. He couldn't help but blush and little and smile. "Well Jessie, if it makes you makes you feel that much better. Thanks to you this is the first moment in many months for me that I can just take a moment to enjoy what's around me, so I thank you for that." "Well why wouldn't you silly? Look at what you have around you? You have everything you could ever want; I understand why you work so hard for it. But I would hate to see someone with such a good heart forget who you have around you." "What do you mean who?" "The people that love and care about you. You're a very good man Steve, you should look in the mirror every day and remind yourself of that." He just took in her words and smiled at her. She looked at her phone. "Oh, we've been out here almost an hour. I really suppose it would be a good idea to head back to work." "Yeah, go ahead and bring all this back to the house and continue whatever it was you were working on." "People profiles." "What? You're already on those? I figured you might need a couple days?" "Oh no Steve, this girl is a very quick leaner." "Well I'm very impressed young lady." They gathered the stuff and went on their way.

They were back at work and Nancy was going through some paperwork when Jessica sat up in her chair. "Hey Nancy, can you tell me more about Steve?" Nancy looked up at the curious young lady. "What do you mean sweetheart?" "Well I don't know he seems to have a nice side to him. But I feel like he just works so hard and doesn't enjoy life as much as he should." "Well I more then have to agree with you. I mean not that it's my business but being his secretary I kind of know everything. It was really a bummer with what happened to his marriage. She really was a good lady, but for some reason he just had trouble separating the two from business to pleasure." "But if she is such a good lady, why couldn't he see that?" "I'm not fully sure, I don't know if they were the best fit. Nothing against her or anything, she was always nice to me. But it was like she wanted to be so much a part of running this business with him but then she wanted time from him all the time. It just got to be so confusing. He already over works all the time. If he's going to be in a relationship, he needs someone who can settle him down a little. Bring him back to a normal level and bring a little life back into him. Hey where did you go for lunch?" "Don't laugh at me, but I totally made sandwiches and forced Steve to go on a picnic. I thought he could use it." "Are you serious? You did what? You got him to leave his office in the middle of the day for something that wasn't an emergency?" "Yeah…is it that shocking?" "Um, sweetie I'm not quite sure what influence you have over him…but the fact that you got him to do that is amazing." Jessica was taken aback by Nancy's statement but thinking it over for a few seconds she thought maybe he was just being nice to her to make her feel more welcome.

The night came to a close. Jessica had no problem working for over ten hours again because she wanted to keep busy and she was making really good money working for Steve. But she was definitely tired and needed a little night cap and a soft pillow. She set up her desk for tomorrow and prepared to exit. She made her way passed Steve's office and was surprised he was not in there. She was confused, but on the other hand it wasn't like he was her personal babysitter or had to report to her on his every move. She just continued on her way and made her way to the house. When she got there, Steve was not to be seen. But at the moment she just needed a stiff drink and a bed. She went upstairs and threw on what some would call scantily clad pajamas where she called then comfortable and they at least covered the right parts pajamas. She made her way back to the kitchen and looked in the fridge. Admiring the beer, she soon realized that beer just wasn't going cut it. She looked around hoping to spot some liquor. She wandered around and finally near the living room she found it. It was a nice desk with multiple selections of what was obviously top end liquor and some glasses to accommodate. She reluctantly grabbed a glass slightly afraid of what he might think knowing she indulged in some of his good booze. But she figured if he threw a fuss she would gladly replace the whole bottle no questions asked. She approached the freezer sliding a few cubes in her glass and making her way back to the fountain of alcohol immediately reaching for the bourbon being her stiff drink of choice. She poured and modest amount but enough to get the job done and chose to find a spot on the couch in the dark living room. She chose not to turn on the light and sip on her night cap. But it was moments later that she was startled from the front door opening. She swallowed the current sip in her mouth and Steve walked through the door wearing a t-shirt and the same basketball shorts from this morning but this time coated in sweat. She popped out his head phones and it didn't take him long to spot her sitting in the dark room. "I see you found the good stuff. Tell you what honey, why don't you poor me a tall whiskey on the rocks while I take a quite shower." "You mean you're not mad I delve into your as you say good stuff?" "No sweetheart help yourself. Now don't forget my drink though, I'll only be a few minutes." "You got it." She got up from her spot and accommodated his request and to his words, he was not very long. He joined her in the living room and turned on the lamp near the couch they were sitting on. They sat in a moment of silence both not feeling awkward and just taking a deep breath embracing that their night was over. "So, did you get a good workout?" "It was fulfilling, you know you're welcome to use the gym anytime you need." "Oh I worked way too long today to work out. I guess I'll just have to adjust to my new schedule and I'll make it work." "Well nobody told you that you had to work so long today." "Yeah, but we are a bit behind and I made good head way those last couple of hours." "Well I sure do appreciate it, but don't over-due things…technically you are a guest I just gave you job to make sure you can earn some money because you had to give up your job back home." "You're telling me not to over-due it? Steve Austin the workaholic is telling me not to over-due it?" "Okay now, you made your point. But an eight hour day is okay with me." "Well I might take you up on that because it was definitely hard not to get a work out." "I can understand that." She finished her drink and got up from her spot. "Well I am beat and I think this girl is gonna turn in. You have a good rest of your night and make sure you get some sleep okay?" "I have every intention, goodnight sweetheart. I'm making bacon tomorrow morning." "You're too good to me." She smiled as she walked upstairs leaving him to of course fail fighting the urge to watch her backside as she exited the room.

Well folks, think I'll call it good for that chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. I wanted to give a more personal touch to both the characters. Just gonna sit back and plan out the next chapter. Please continue to let me know what you think, thank you so much for reading my stuff my fellow readers. I will have the next for you in not too long of time.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello all, I think I'd throw out another chapter. Storylover82 if you continue with my story let me know if this format helps you out a bit. You are not the first person to bring this up, it's an issue I've had. Hope you enjoy. Metalgrl29, once again thank you for continuing on…you BETTER write a Stone Cold fic girl! Would love to read it. There definitely needs to be A LOT more of them out there. Thanks all! Happy reading and again, let me know what you think!

Chapter 3

A couple weeks had gone by. Jessica had been working really hard to help Steve catch up on all the paperwork. Steve was feeling a sense of relief noticing her help was really allowing him more time to focus on other things. Steve and Jessica had grown to know each other pretty well the past couple weeks. They had come to find that they actually had a few things in common. Steve was still trying to wrap his head around his feelings for her. There was no reason that he should be having more than just friend' feelings towards Shawn' niece, let alone someone so much younger than him. But there was something about her that wouldn't let his mind go away from those thoughts. He was afraid he was going to have to avoid her to see if those feelings would go away. Of course that would be kind of hard seeing as how she was really getting involved in his company and being such a big help and Nancy had really taken a liking to the young woman who had been helping her so much and of course the fact that they were sleeping under the same roof. Steve just tried focusing extra hard on work and maybe that would keep him distracted.

Steve was once again hard at work in his office when Jessica walked in.

"Hey hansom, I was wondering if I could take the truck and run into town to get lunch because I don't know about you, but Nancy and I are starving."

"Yeah, that sounds like a great idea. What were you thinking?"

"Um...maybe pizza? Kind of feel like spoiling myself."

"I could go for some pizza, make sure sausage is on it and I'm happy. Here's the company card and keys, go nuts."

"Awe, thank you Steve." She smiled at him and exited the office.

Nancy and Jessica piled into Steve's office and they indulged in the pizza and great conversation. Nancy was working on a piece when she was observing Steve and Jessica talking about guns. Nancy didn't think that Jessica was the type to go shooting but she had a bunch of times with her uncle Shawn. When you got Steve talking about one of his favorite subjects his eyes would light up with excitement. But Nancy couldn't help but notice the way Steve looked at her. Being much older Nancy wasn't completely okay with the idea of those two her being so much younger than him. But she was rather fond of Jessica thus far and couldn't help but feel that she would be good for Steve. Maybe he needed someone younger to keep him from getting too tied up in life. He needed to loosen up and go back to having more fun like when they first met when he hired her to work for the company. In the few years that she had known Steve even when he was with his last wife she had never seen him look at someone the way he looked at Jessica. They all continued conversation and finished up their pizza then went their separate ways to get more work done.

They rest of the day had gone by pretty quick and Jessica decided on a work out. She grabbed her gym bag she brought with her every day and changed into her workout close. She walked into the gym and was kind of glad that there wasn't anyone else in there. She hated it when there was a bunch of people in the gym. But seeing as it was nearly eight o clock, most everyone was getting to bed. But of course there was one other person who was definitely not asleep by eight o clock. Oh why did he have to come in when she was in there. The past couple of weeks she had been trying to wipe away these feelings that she's been having for Steve. She wasn't sure why she was feeling this way. Was it was because his amazing body for a man his age? Or was it just because he was helping her out and he made her feel safe? It didn't help that dealing with her crazy ex for the better part of a year made her a little sensitive to the dating scene. She was afraid of trusting another man with her heart and well being. Although Steve hadn't given her a reason not to be trusted with such matters, she still was a little reluctant. Now that he had entered the gym she was going to have to face him lifting weights and looking all sexy and strong. It was certainly going to be a distracted. Parts of her just wish she could run to him and act out on these feelings, but she didn't think it would be a good idea. For the past couple weeks she had finally found a spot in life and things were going too smoothly and it may not have been a good idea to act out possibly causing a riff of any sort. She walked over to the treadmill and programmed it for the appropriate settings and started lightly jogging when she saw him starting to lift weights. His muscles popping out and the sweat beading down his head. She couldn't help but imagine those arms around her. But she had to shake away those feelings. She continued on her run and finished up not too long after. She had stepped off the equipment and walked over to the weights. Steve approached her.

"Hey darling do you think you could spot me?" He pointed at the bench press.

"Yeah I can do that for you?" he set up the weights and she stood in position. He prepared himself and took a few deep breaths before lifting the weights.

They both had finished up in the gym and walked back to the house together.

"I am so going in the shower."

"Yeah that definitely sounds like a great idea."

"So are you taking tomorrow off?"

"Yeah, I need a day off."

"What are your plans?"

"Not sure yet, I was maybe thinking of going to a ride. Haven't put many miles on my truck lately. Hey, did you want to go with me?"

"Really? You want to subject yourself in the same vehicle as me for more than an hour?"

"Well yeah." He chuckled a little.

"I would love too. Oh I have an idea. Let's get an early start and maybe we can find a little spot to get a really good breakfast and you can show me some of your favorite spots?"

"Perfect I know a few good places. Well I'm get showered here. Be up and ready by eight."

"Okay, night Steve."

"Goodnight sweetheart."

They both went off to shower and get to bed. Jessica was really excited to be going on a little road trip with Steve. She had little butterflies in her stomach. It took her a little while, but she eventually fell asleep.

Steve woke up suddenly and it was the middle of the night. She wiped his eyes and looked around planning on placing his head back on the pillow intending to fall asleep when e noticed Jessica walking into his room. She was wearing a very revealing piece on lingerie. She had a very seductive look on her face. Steve had to shake his head not sure if he was really seeing what he was seeing. She started getting closer to him.

"Jessica what are you doing?"

"I've been thinking about you all night Steve. Just thinking of our little road trip. Imagining all the fun things we could do in that big truck of yours."

She was mere inches away from him. She suddenly climbed on top of him straddling his lap. He was more in a sitting up position using the back board to hold him up. He placed both hands on her hips as she rubbed her hands up and down his chest. She leaned in closer and gently placed her lips to his locking in a passionate kiss. He gripped onto her more wanting her as close to his body as possible. He moved away from her lips and started working on her neck and as he was planning on going lower she pulled away and began lifting her very light piece of clothing on her. Steve licked his lips in excitement as he watched the perfect beauty prepare to reveal her to him. Steve was suddenly startled awake by his alarm. He sat up and looked around and was very disappointed that it was only a dream. He hated how real it felt. Why did it have to end right before the best part? "Well Steve I guess you're taking a cold shower this morning." Not what was he going to do? With dreams of her like that it was going to be that much harder to control his feelings. Now he was preparing on a road trip and was going to be in his truck with her for hours. Having her so close to him all that time, he was really going to have to find self control.

Well I think I found a stopping point. Don't worry my friends I shall bring you the next chapter soon. It's obviously going to be the whole road trip. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Again thank you for reading, but please once again feel free to let me know what you think. Thanks all.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello again everyone! Well with Christmas coming up, I'm going to be crazy busy with all the family stuff until after the weekend. So I made sure to get another chapter in before-hand. I probably won't be able to get an update for a week or so but I hope you enjoy this one to hold you over until then. Thanks again for the reviews. Storylover82, so glad this format works better for you, hope you enjoy this chapter. Metalgrl29, trust me I would love to be in the same truck with him for any amount of time hehe. Alright everyone happy reading, review lemme know what you think as the story moves along.

Chapter 4

Steve got out of the shower and dried off and looked for a shirt and a pair of jeans. He gathered all of his clothes and got dressed. He wasn't quite sure how he was going to handle saying good morning to Jessica figuring that steamy little dream he just had of her. He walked out of his room and went downstairs and saw Jessica grabbing a bottle of water out of the refrigerator.

"Good morning, are you ready to hit the road?" Steve took a second to respond and Jessica looked at him with concern.

"Are you okay Steve? Did you get enough sleep?" She gently placed her hand on his arm causing his body to shutter.

"E-eh yeah, I guess I'm not quite awake." He lied. "I'm ready to get going though, can you grab me one of them there waters and we head out."

"Yeah, sure." She grabbed one and handed it to him. "So where is this place you're stopping for breakfast?"

"Oh no darlin, that's a surprise."

"Oh, I love surprises."

"Alright, let's go."

They hopped in his truck and headed north bound. "So, what kind of music so you listen to?" "I listen to a little bit of everything. Not too big of a fan of that rap stuff though." He stated. "Yeah, me neither, country music it is." She turned on the radio and it was already on a country station. She made sure the volume wasn't too loud so they could hear each other talking. She rolled down her window and let the warm morning breeze flow through her hair. She looked out the window and was enjoying the view. Little did she know Steve was enjoying the view as well. She was wearing those little daisy duke shorts that she had on the day they met and tight fitting Broken Skull Ranch t-shirt. She had her right leg on the dash board and had her right elbow rested on the door frame taking in the fresh Texas air. Steve started at her flowing hair and beautiful smile down her perky breast and tight stomach, down her fit tan legs. She had light pink nail polish on her little toes and matching on her hands. He was lost in his thoughts but when she looked over at him he turned away quick enough so she had no idea he was checking her out. Moments later, Steve was fully focused on the road when he got a phone call. He answered the phone and it was someone calling about something to do with the ranch. Steve was using his right arm to talk while driving with his left. Making sure he was paying attention to the road, Jessica looked over at him. Unaware Jessica was looking at him. He was wearing tight light blue jeans and one of his Broken Skull shirts and his camo Broken Skull hat. She was checking out all the muscles that showed. He was ridiculously built. She loved his deep sexy southern voice; she loved the way he called her darlin and sweetheart. He could probably call her dumb and it would still sound sexy to her. She laughed to herself as he was finishing up his phone call. Jessica looked at him with concern.

"Is everything okay?"

"Oh yeah, that's was just Nancy calling actually. Somebody got hurt on our course a few months ago and she was just calling to let me know that the insurance paperwork was all finally settled."

"Well that's good right? What happened to him?"

"He was on a part of the course and fell pretty back breaking his leg in two different places."

"Oh my goodness, that's not good."

"No it was fine, it all turned out okay. We have everything set up just right so when something like that happens it doesn't turn into a big mess."

"Yeah it's good to have your ass covered."

"Yes it is." He smiled at her. "Alright, we're here." He pulled into a roadside diner.

Jessica looked at the place they had pulled into. Looked like a typical diner you would see off of any main highway. But she had a feeling this was one of those places that had in Steve's opinion the best pancakes or waffles or something like that.

"Okay Steve, what's the surprise here?"

"Maple bacon in the waffles. They also make their syrup homemade. I've known the owner since I was a kid."

"Oh wow, really? Well then I trust you. Wait, did you just say bacon in the waffles?"

"I sure did little missy." He said in a very excited tone. She laughed at his kiddish side. She just loved how giddy he got when he was excited about something. He would turn into a kid for a just a few seconds. They climbed out of the truck; she had to admit she was pretty excited about those waffles. When he had made breakfast for her that second morning she was at the ranch he made bacon and he discovered her true love for bacon.

They walked inside and Steve was pleasantly surprised to see the owner Art Henson. "Steve Austin, it sure has been a while since I've seen your sorry ass."

Steve laughed at his long time acquaintance. "How you doing Art?"

"I've been trying to avoid a heart attack every day." He joked.

You would know this if you knew Art, who had a very similar build to Paul Bearer. They shook hands and shared a brief hug. "It's wonderful to see you; well who do we have here?"

"This is my friend Jessica, she's been helping me over at the Ranch."

"Well hello little darlin, how are you?"

"I'm wonderful; it's very nice to meet you."

"You too sugar, so…how would you like some waffles?"

"I would love some waffles, I heard they are special around here."

"Oh you heard right sweetie. Let's get you a table and some service here." They both followed him to a nice private table and sat down as the waitress took their order and poured them some coffee. Art went on his way to help in the kitchen. Jessica was looking all around the restaurant. There were signs and old license plates all over the ceiling and walls. Steve looked at her and smiled. She was definitely not like the normal woman he went out with. She was sweet and genuine. She had innocence about her. She embraced life and didn't take advantage of anything or anyone. She caught him staring at her.

"What are you staring at?" she asked curiously.

"Nothing really, sometimes you just remind me that I need to take a second to see what's around me."

"Well of course you do silly. You worked way too hard. When you brought up this idea I was very pleasantly surprised."

"Well I gotta be honest, ever since you came around I feel like you keep bringing that out in me."

"Well good, that means I'm doing my job."

"What do you mean by that? Am I your little project?"

"No Steve…you're not. I really don't think you have any idea how wonderful you've been to me. I finally feel like I can live my life to the fullest and I just love your ranch. I have been having a wonderful time with you and Nancy and everyone else. So the least I could do is try to do what I can to make sure you're enjoying life too."

He smiled at her and placed his hand on hers. "Jessica, remind me later…but there was something that I wanted to talk to you about."

"Oh, okay. Oh the food is here yay." They sat back in their chairs as the waitress placed all the stuff on the table.

They had enjoyed their meal and good conversation. Those waffles were definitely living up to the reputation Steve placed on them. Steve told her about some of the history on the restaurant. He had paid the check and Jessica quickly went to the bathroom before they got back on the road. While she was walking out of the bathroom just outside of the main dining area, she bumped into a rather large sized man not too much older than her.

"Oh I'm sorry." She politely apologized.

"That's okay baby, say you here with anyone? Because we could go have a really good time?"

"Are you serious right now? That's disgusting, and to answer your question I am here with someone so leave me alone."

"Oh come on baby, you don't have to rush off so fast." He grabbed her arm rough and pulled her back towards him.

Steve luckily had a view of this and immediately approached them. "Hey asshole I think you better take your arms off of her."

"What are you going to do about it Stone Cold?" The man retorted obviously recognizing Steve.

"Listen buddy, I have a lot of respect for the owner of this place so I really don't want to have to break your head over some of those tables so I think you just need to pay your check and leave right now." Steve said in a very stern voice and was nose to nose with the guy. The guy glared him down for a few seconds and decided that it was best he leave. Jessica was relieved that it did not get messy. They said a quick goodbye to Art and made their way back to his truck.

They continued down the road and Jessica was curious where he was taking her next. They enjoyed each other's company for about another two hours not sure in what direction. He pulled over to a nice view of a Cliffside.

"Come on Jessie, I want you to see this."

She got out and walked around the truck and was mesmerized by the view. "Steve this is beautiful. Oh I've never seen such a view."

"Pretty great isn't it?" Once again she made him smile. She placed her hands on her hips and took in the sight. It was a small canyon. She continued taking in the sight when she got the shivers. There was a slight breeze causing goose pimples. Steve was already standing behind her. He placed his hands on her shoulders and started rubbing them up and down to warm her up.

"Thank you, I feel silly for not bringing a sweater but I wasn't sure where you were taking me."

"No problem."

"Hey Steve? I just remembered you wanted to talk to me about something." She turned around while his hands still remained on her arms now the two of them facing each other. She looked up at his with a curious look. Steve suddenly looked pretty nervous. But on the other hand at this moment it did seem like the right time. "Steve...are you okay? Did I do something wrong?"

"No Jessie, you didn't do anything wrong. You came into my life not very long ago and things have been different since then. I'm really not very sure what I'm feeling right now. To be honest, some days I'm pretty confused. But there's something that I need to do. Don't read into it too much, but I just can't help it anymore." Steve took a breath and then suddenly pulled Jessica in closer and placed his lips on hers and his heart was pounding so fast but it slowed down when he felt her kiss him back. His arms moved and wrapped around her pulling her in closer and she wrapped her arms around his neck. She parted her lips and invited him for more as their tongues met. Moments later he picked her up right under her ass and her legs wrapped around his waist. He walked the few steps and braced her against the side of his truck just forcing them together that much more. His mind was going crazy right now. He was just waiting for his alarm clock to wake him up from this dream. She moved away from his lips and started nuzzling on his ear nibbling lightly causing him to go crazy. She released herself from his grasp continued kissing him as she went for his belt and started working on his belt buckle. She was finally successful and undid the button and zipper on his jeans when he stopped her. "Hold on, wait a second. We can't do this here." She kept kissing him a few more times before stopping. They placed their foreheads together looking deep into each other's eyes both breathing heavily. He laid little pecks on her lips. He then pulled her in closer wrapping his arms around her pulling her in a hug. She took in his scent. He smelled so good.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, being as were here on the side of the street might not be a good place for this."

"Is that the only reason you stopped?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"I don't know, I guess I just didn't know you felt this way about me?"

"Believe me this has been a very hard two weeks. You have no idea what you do to me."

"Oh really?" she playfully rubbed her hands on his chest. "What is it I do to you Steve?"

"Oh come on woman, don't do this to me right now."

"Come on Steve, this is honesty camp. Tell me how you really feel?"

"Well, it's not easy with you being Shawn's niece. I'm pretty sure he wouldn't be happy with the two us being in this position right now."

"Steve, we're not in high school. We don't need a couch in the basement to be together. Also yes, I may be a good few years younger than you but I think it's pretty obvious I really don't care."

"Why do you want to be with me? I mean look at you? It's pretty obvious why I want to be with you. You're sweet, funny, smart, and gorgeous. But why do you want to be with me?"

"Because Steve, you managed to bring down those walls I had. I've never been with a man who has made me feel so safe before. I love being around you. I love talking to you about everything. I mean come on; we have so much fun together. You think you're the only one here that's been driven crazy with feelings? Come on good looking; let's get back to the ranch. I'm thinking we grab that blanket of yours and sit by the lake and watch the sun set. What do you say?"

He planted his lips to hers once again basically answering her question. They both got in the truck and made their way back to the ranch.

Okay everyone, well I hope that was a little more fun for yah. Think I got another chapter in me for sure; we can't end it here can we? Ha, oh hell no! So give me a little time and I'll throw another one on here for you fine people. Thanks for reading and letting me know how you think this is so far. Thanks all!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone, thank you again to all who read my latest installment. I worked at it and ere I bring you another chapter. Metalgrl29, you are awesome and I appreciate your loyal reading. Hope you enjoy this one. Happy reading everybody. Thank you!

Chapter 5

The ride back to the ranch was a little quiet. They both didn't really know what to say to each other. They held hands for pretty much the entire three hour drive. They stopped and grabbed some sandwiches from a local sandwich shop down town before arriving back at the ranch. Steve opened the door and Jessica followed him inside. He watched her little backside as she started to go upstairs.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I am going to change into something a little warmer, go grab the blanket and some drinks okay?"

"Yes ma'am." He grabbed a gym bag he had nearby and put the blanket inside and grabbed a six pack of beer and threw that in as well. She came down stairs wearing her oversized grey hoodie and a tight pair of jeans. She threw on her pair of uggs and came up to him.

"You got everything honey?"

"Yeah, can you grab the sandwiches?"

"Sure." They made their way down the hill to the lake.

"The other night when the sun was setting I looked out my window and watched it. It is so much more beautiful here."

"Well that's because you're here honey, you make it more beautiful."

"Mr. Austin, flattery will in fact get you very far with me."

He was setting up the blanket when she walked up to him and placed her hands on his chest leaning up to kiss him on the cheek. He smiled at her and finished putting everything else on the blanket. They sat down and started eating their food. It was still about another twenty or so minutes before the sun was going to start setting.

"This is my favorite place."

"Why is this your favorite place?"

"Because this is where I first cracked your shell a little bit. According to Nancy, the fact that I got you out here in the middle of the work day to have a picnic was apparently pretty amazing."

"She does have a point."

They had finished their food and the sun started setting. They were angled on the hill so they just had to lie down and they had a perfect view. Steve was laying down when Jessica snuggled up next to him. Once again she took in his scent. He wore very manly smelling cologne. Not that Abercrombie bull crap. The sun set just as they imagined. Jessica was so in tune to the darkness coming in when Steve surprised her by rolling on top of her. She giggled at him.

"I've been waiting for hours to get you alone like this."

"Are you sure no one is going to be coming down here?"

"No, this is more on the property of my house, so nobody comes over here."

"Oh, perfect."

"Why?"

"You'll see."

"Are you going to be all unorthodox on me again?"

"But I thought you liked that about me?"

He started kissing on her neck making her go crazy. She reached down and started grabbing at the bottom of his shirt and tried lifting it up as much as possible with him being on top of her. Soon after he sat up and removed the shirt himself. He was so sexy she traced her hands on his muscles. She got up and out from underneath him and started walking away from him.

"Hey baby, where you going?"

"I'm going in the lake."

"What? Honey it's too cold."

"Not if you join me?" She removed her hoodie and that's when he realized she wasn't wearing anything underneath. His eyes grew very wide and his jaw dropped.

"Come on good looking; get your cute ass in here." She then pulled down her jeans and pair of panties.

"You're a crazy woman."

"Yeah, and now I'm naked so you better get over here and do something about it." She retorted in a flirty tone. He got up from the blanket and removed his belt buckle and pulled down his jeans then his briefs. Just when she thought it couldn't get any better, his excited man hood complimented her efforts. By this time she had already got in the lake. It was definitely cold like he said. He entered shortly after her and swam to her.

"See, this is what I like. This has been the worst year for me so it sure is nice to just float here, no clothes, no worries, and no restrictions. I'm just floating here."

He got close and pulled her against his body. Their bodies were still a little warm and they were trying to keep themselves warm. She looked into his eyes. "I love your eyes so much, they're so beautiful. You can tell stories with your eyes."

"What stories are my eyes telling you right now?"

"That you want me."

"More than anything darlin." She put her hands on his cheeks and started to kiss him passionately. His hands began to wonder. He had thought on numerous times about her amazing body. Now he finally had the chance, no holds bar. He was going all-in. He began kissing on her neck as grabbed one of her breasts with his large paw flicking at the nipple causing her to moan. She found his lips again and his heart skipped a beat when she wrapped her hand around his rock hard cock. She figured he enjoyed it when he grabbed a stronger hold of her making sure their bodies couldn't be any closer. She moved her arms around his neck and he grabbed at her hips aligning there bodies together. Knowing what he was trying to do she reached down with one hand and guided him inside her. She moaned almost in strain at his mere size. He moved back so that he was touching the lake floor and got a better grip. Her legs were around his waist and arms around his neck and his hands worked her hips up and down. She hated being separated from his lips too long as he was an amazing kisser. "Take me to the blanket." He abided and carried them both still connected as one to the blanket and kept her positioned under him and he quickened his pace and she wanted it more. She nibbled on his ear again remembering how much he enjoyed it. His hand found her breast again and he teased her bringing out her first orgasm. When her walls clamped around him he went nuts and went nearly out of control riding her almost aggressively but to his liking she took to it groaning for more as she yet again reach another orgasm. She motioned to roll over to be on top of him and he happily went along. She had her hands on his chest riding him like he was a wild bull. He fondled her perky breasts that were clearly aching for him. He felt himself getting so close to that point and it made it just that much harder when she clamped around him again hitting number three. He reluctantly pulled her off and out and put her on all fours and invited himself back inside her causing her to moan out put him in dream land. She stuck her little ass up as he had a hold on those hips again fucking her harder than ever. He was afraid with the loud sounds she was making by the likes of him that they may echo where someone would hear. But as a man he knew he was doing his job. He was at that point where he couldn't take it anymore and she moaned out hitting the best orgasm of all four of them and he done. There was no way he was gonna make it. His grip was stronger than ever as he groaned out Cumming inside of her. They fell back to blanket holding on to each other breathing very heavily. "Baby, I'm so cold." "Come here honey." He helped them up and surrounded her body with the blanket as he put everything in the bag and they walked back up the hill. Although Jessica still had trouble walking, her body was still trembling with aftershocks. They walked back inside the house and he threw the bag on the kitchen floor and took the blanket from her putting that on top of the blanket. He picked her up bridal style and took them to his bathroom. He had a nice large Jacuzzi tub and turned it on and set the jets on power. He revisited her and kissed her gently. He made sure to grab a bar of soap and soon the water had filled the tub and they climbed in. The nice warm to hot water felt amazing on their bodies. He leaned against the Jacuzzi wall and she came over to him and straddled him. "You drive me crazy." He kissed her and he was surprised when she reconnected their bodies and slid him inside her again. Her hands moved to his shoulders as she rode him. He watched as her breasts bounce up and down. It didn't take him long to resist them pulling at her nipples rough making her groan with a new level of pleasure. Either this woman liked everything, or he just knew what she liked. Her legs tightened around him along with her walls screaming out his name. That was it for him; she was yelling out his name…there was nothing more he could do. He took command releasing inside of her again. He pulled her closer engaging in a passionate kiss still staying connected.

It wasn't too long after, they decided to clean up. It was been a while for both of them and all that pent up frustration gotten taken out on both of them. They finished up and climbed out drying off.

"You want to sleep with me tonight?"

She smiled at him. "I was hoping you were going to ask. But I hope you can handle me sleeping naked?"

"Oh my goodness woman, what are you trying to do to me?"

"Keep you feeling alive?"

"Well right now you're killing me." He kissed her on the forehead and they got ready for bed.

Okay folks; think we'll call it good there. Hope you liked it. It's been a while since I've written in that department so bare with me. I know I got one more chapter for sure maybe another then possibly the ending. I have this going in my head but I never know if another chapter just pops up and I can't resist. But just think to yourself. What's going to happen now that they said fuck it to that line in the sand? Will things get complicated? Will people support them? Will they chose to be together or is it a fling? Where's Josh, Jessica's ex? Haven't heard from him yet. Please stay tuned and lemme know whatcha thinkin. Thanks all!


	6. Chapter 6

Hello all, here's chappy number 6 for yah. Saw there were a few followers just from the last chapter being posted. This makes me happy to know people like my story. I am having a lot of fun writing this one. Please read and review. Hope you enjoy my next little installment. Happy reading!

Chapter 6

The next morning Steve was very pleasantly surprised that what happen all day yesterday was not a dream, that was confirmed when he saw the beauty lying next to him. He pulled some hair out of her face and she stirred awake. She looked up at him and smiled. He kissed her lips.

"Good morning gorgeous."

"Good morning to you."

"How about some breakfast, then we probably got to get to work."

"Sounds perfect, don't forget the bacon." He lightly laughed.

They both threw on some clothes like they were not trying to impress anybody and got started on breakfast. They made everything under the sun. With the little workout they had last night their appetite carried over to the morning. They indulged in their meal then made their way to work. Jessica couldn't only imagine the workload she had seeing as how Nancy was by herself tomorrow and had tomorrow off, so today was not a day for doddeling.

They arrived holding hands. They didn't really talk about whether they were going to see what happened or how they were going to be around work. But things just came naturally for them. Not that they crossed that line they didn't want to worry about what people were thinking. They walked inside proud. They got looks of all sorts. But it was when Nancy walked up and saw them. She couldn't contain it. She gave them both a congratulatory hug. "I'm so glad you two finally got it going." They smiled and thanked her. Steve went to his office and got started while Jessica went with Nancy to play catch up.

Nancy looked at Jessica. "So, what happened here?" Obvious that she was referring to them walking in the place hand and hand.

"I don't fully know yet, it's still so knew. But I really like him Nancy…In fact; I'm really falling for him. I need someone to tame me a little bit."

Nancy cut in. "And he needs someone to bring something out of him. It's amazing what you've done for him in such a short period of time. Of course I don't know you as well as I know him, but thinking about the first day I met you…he's clearly bettered your life a bit too."

"Oh absolutely, I feel safe and free with him. We just have so much fun. He's a hard working man but he makes time for me. I think we bounce off of each other well."

"Well I know it's going to be hard explaining this to your uncle and maybe some other people, but don't worry honey. If people really know either of you they will see that you two really are a good fit."

"Thank you Nancy, that means so much to me. I'm so glad that I have your support."

"Anytime sweetie." They smiled at each other than got back to work.

They day went by pretty quickly, Jessica left Steve alone for the whole day so they both could focus on work, but she had to admit she missed him. She was so excited to see him again when she was walking towards his office. But that feeling was short lived when she walked in and saw a woman closer to his age in the office with him. She didn't know who she was. Jessica wasn't really the jealous type and luckily Steve didn't have to make her jealous.

"Come here sweetheart."

"Okay…" She stood next to him and he put his arm around her hip area and pulled her closer.

"Jessie, this is Kristen my ex-wife. She just stopped by to bring a couple things by."

"Hi Kristin, it's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, I do need to go. I think that's everything finally."

"Okay, well let me know if anything else comes up."

"I will."

"Good luck with him sweetie; don't let him get buried in his work."

"Been doing my best." She smiled politely and left.

"Wow, Nancy was right…she really is a nice lady."

"Yeah, I'm sorry I didn't treat her better. But I can make up from my mistakes with her and make sure I don't repeat them with you."

"You better not mister." She gave him a devious look. "Take me home Mr. Austin."

"With pleasure." They went to the house and decided on a night cap.

They were working on their drinks and cuddling by the fireplace when her cell phone rang. Naturally she thought it would be Shawn checking up on her. Of course thoughts were racing though her head trying to figure out how she was going to explain this to him but when she looked at her phone she noticed it was an unknown number. She decided to answer it anyway.

"Hello?"

"Hi Jessica…wait don't hang up baby. Please just talk to me."

"Are you kidding me? How the hell did you get this number? Josh, you need to leave me alone." She sounded so distressed but Steve picked up on the conversation and took the phone from her immediately. "Listen here to stupid sum bitch, you need to leave my girlfriend alone or I'll have to kick your ass."

"What the hell? Wait, who is this?"

"This is Jessica's boyfriend and you're gonna leave her alone or you're going to have to answer to me got it son."

"Wow buddy you must feel so tough threatening me over the phone asshole."

"Boy I'd be more than happy to take care of you in person you dumb mother fucker."

"Where is Jessica?"

"Now that's none of your god damn business asshole. You seriously need to consider moving on. Now lose this number or you're going to lose your ass." Steve hung up and shut the phone off. Jessica had been crying the entire time. Steve immediately held her to comfort her.

"It's okay sweetheart, he's not going to hurt you. Everything is going to be okay."

"Steve it's not that I doubt you or anything, but you don't know Josh…he's fucking nuts. He's not going to stop until I'm his or he's dead."

"That can be arranged if he even thinks about bringing his ass here."

"I'm not going to lie that sounds really good right about now."

"Let's go to bed, it's late. I'll call Shawn in the morning and talk to him. But for now just turn off your phone and keep it off."

"Okay." She agreed and they made their way to bed.

Of course Jessica had trouble sleeping, but nothing was like the horrible nightmare she had of Josh coming after her and her not able to run away. She woke screaming and Steve had to grab onto her. She started crying as he held onto her tight. "Steve, I can't take this anymore. I want him gone and out of my life. It's not fair to put you in the middle of this. I should've dealt with this before getting involved with you."

"Sweetheart this is nothing I can't handle. I will take care of this. I'm not letting you go honey. Together we will figure this out." He continued holding her close until they fell back asleep.

Jessica was so not in the mood especially considering Nancy had the day off. But she had to buck up and maybe doing some work would keep her distracted. She tried very hard and was actually surprised at her progress. Meanwhile Steve was in his office talking to Shawn on the phone and explaining everything that was going on. Shawn was of course worried and immediately wanted to make his way out there. Steve assured him that he was going to make sure everything was okay over at the ranch.

"Shawn, there's something else I need to talk to you about and I'm sure Jessie is going to kill me when she finds out about this especially with the stress she's going through."

"Steve what are you talking about?"

"Well, something may have happened between Jessie and me."

"Jesus Steve, are you kidding me?"

"No sir I am not. I know you're probably not very happy about this and believe me this is the last thing I wanted but it just happened. But I love her Shawn."

"Steve this is ridiculous."

"It may be to you, but she's the best thing that's happened to me. She's been wonderful over here on the ranch. Listen I'll understand if you don't want me to see her anymore but frankly I want nothing more than to be with her."

"Alright Steve, yeah I'm not a big fan of the idea considering your track record. But I know that you know if you hurt her I will throw away all of our history to make a point."

"I understand, I wouldn't take the risk if I didn't think it was worth it."

"Can I talk to her?"

"Better not for now, she's been hard at work and it's keeping her calm, I don't want her to get upset again."

"Just tell her I love her."

"Of course, that's not problem. Thank you for understanding. I'll do my absolute best to keep her safe. As far as I know he had no idea she's even here."

Steve finished up his conversation with Shawn but what he didn't know was last night after hanging up on Josh, Josh managed to recognize Steve's voice and figured out who he was and with a little research it wasn't too hard to figure out where Jessica was. He thought up a plan and started his way towards Tilden Texas. It was gonna be a short period before he arrived there and he had every intention of leaving there with Jessica.

Okay folks, I know that was more of a filler chapter but the next one is going to be explosive. It's either going to be a long finale chapter or you're getting a couple more. I seriously don't know. My writer's block is nowhere to be found and this stuff is out of control. Lol. Please let me know what you think as always. Thanks all!


	7. Chapter 7

Okay everyone, I bring to you the finale. I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it. Thanks again Metalgirl29 for your constant support. Thanks again please read and review!

Chapter 7

Jessica and Steve went home immediately that same night, of course Steve told Jessica that he told Shawn and she was so messed up in the head that she didn't get mad and it did help that Steve said Shawn was in the end okay with them being together. She just wanted to get to sleep and hope for no nightmares. Steve held her tight as they fell asleep so maybe she would feel a little more safe going to sleep.

Steve woke up suddenly to the sound of shattering glass. It wasn't his entrance theme playing; some sort of glass had actually shattered in his house. He heard more noise and woke up Jessica.

"Hey honey wake up."

"What is it?"

"Don't panic, but I need you to go to the bathroom and lock the door. Call 911 right now."

"Steve where are you going?"

"I'm going downstairs to check out the noise."

"Steve please don't go downstairs, I don't want anything bad to happen."

"Just go to the bathroom like I said and call 911."

"Steve, please be careful." She pulled him close to her and kissed his like it was the last kiss. "I love you." She said nearly in tears.

"I love you too sweetheart." Jessica reluctantly let him go. She knew she wasn't telling him she loved him because she was afraid and never knew what could happen. But the fact that he said it back to her and the look in his eye was genuine melted her heart through all this chaos. "Stone Cold, get your ass down here! You got something I want!" Josh yelled from downstairs. Jessica was in the bathroom and had called 911 hoping they would be there shortly.

She was sitting in the bathroom hoping and praying that nothing bad was going on downstairs. Steve was facing Josh and was ready to beat him down but Josh had grabbed a gun from the back of his belt and shot Steve no questions asked right in the chest. He fell to the ground. Jessica screamed when she heard the gun shot. She immediately ran down the stairs and saw the near lifeless Steve lying on the ground in a pool of blood.

"Steve!" She ran to him and kept pressure on the wound. "Josh, what the fuck are you doing?"

"I'm taking what's mine and I don't care what I have to do to get it."

"Murder? You're resorting to murder?"

"Yes I am and I'm not finished." Josh was standing over them and pointing the gun right at Steve's face ready to fire when she got in front of Steve willing to take the shot.

"I'll go with you, just please don't kill him."

"You'll leave with me?"

"Yes, right now let's go. The cops are on their way so we need to leave right now!"

"Okay let's go." But he made the mistake a facing away from her. She grabbed a blunt object near her and hit him in the back of the head nearly taking him out. He dropped the gun and she was able to reach for it. He turned around to see her pointing the gun right at him.

"You couldn't shoot me baby. You don't have it in you."

"This is all over Josh." She suddenly fired three times in his chest. She threw the gun and went back to Steve who was luckily still conscious.

"Steve hold on help is coming baby." She held his hand and luckily within minutes emts had arrived and loading him up in the ambulance. She of course demanded to go with him and wouldn't have it any other way.

They made it to the hospital and got him into surgery immediately. She was stuck waiting for god knows what was going to happen. She called Shawn right away and was relieved that he was on his way and was going to be there by morning. He had to calm her down. But then a cop had approached her to take a report of what happened. "Steve woke me up because he heard a noise. I hid in the bathroom and called 911. I heard gun fire and ran downstairs to see Steve was shot. I complied with Josh and when I had a chance I hit him from behind and grabbed the gun, I had no choice to fire it at him. He was not going to leave there without me. He was going to kill Steve if I didn't try to get him to leave."

"Okay, we'll need you to come to the station as soon as possible to finish up this final statement."

"I'm sorry officer, but I am not leaving my boyfriend."

"I understand that ma'am, but we need to get this investigation going."

"I'm not leaving him."

It was six o clock in the morning when the doctor came out to update her. "Doctor please tell me he's okay."

"He's stable for now, but he has been in and out a couple times. The surgery was successful though. You can go see him now."

"Okay." Jessica followed the doctor in the room and Steve was lying there looking so helpless. She pulled up a chair and sat at his side and put his hand with hers. "Steve honey, I love you so much. Pull in there okay? I don't want to lose you baby. I want to marry you and have your babies." She kissed him on the cheek and snuggled up to him. He slowly opened his eyes and was pleasantly surprised to see Jessica embracing him. At first he had no idea where he was when he started remembering what happened.

"Jessie baby?" he said in a groggy voice.

"Steve?" she lifted her head and looked at him. She kissed him being excited that he was conscious.

"Oh Steve, I love you so much."

"I love you too honey."

"Doctor, he's awake!" She shouted and the doctor came in. Jessica had to move to the side for them to check him over. Luckily all his vitals were good. They checked on his medication and touched up on that.

A couple more hours had gone by and Shawn had finally arrived at the hospital. He came into the room and saw Jessica there.

"Hi sweetheart."

"Uncle Shawn!" She ran to him embracing him in a hug. He held her tight.

"How's our boy doing?"

"Well he's not leaving here yet but he's doing pretty well. The surgery went well so that's good. Shawn I'm so scared, I don't want to lose him. Everything with Josh and I is finally over and he's gone then I find the man of my dreams and his life is on the line right now."

"Just try to stay positive for him and keep him in your prayers."

"I have."

"When was the last time you ate?"

"Um…"

"Okay, I'm going to get some food. I'll be back soon." "Okay."

A couple days had passed and Steve was recovering really well. He was finally given the okay to leave the hospital. Shawn was willing to stay for a couple weeks to help Jessica take care of him because she was going to have to take on even more work because Steve wasn't going to be able to get anything done. Jessica had finally made her way to the police station and finished her full report and luckily it all fell under self defense. Josh was gone and out of her life for good. The man she loved was recovering luckily and she was going to do everything in her power to make his recovery that much more successful.

It had been a week and Steve was doing much better. Shawn had gone to bed and Jessica was getting her and Steve ready for bed. She got him all changed and he was lying in bed when she started stripping off all of her clothes to come into bed. "Mmm, girl you are looking good getting all naked like that."

"Yeah, and there's nothing you can do about that mister. You are getting nothing but rest."

"Oh come on baby can't we fool around a little bit? You strip down every night right in front of me and leave me hanging."

"Okay baby, I got something for you." She went and turned off the light and climbed back into bed. "This is all your getting because I don't want you straining yourself." She started kissing him on the lips and moved to his neck and teased him while nibbling on his ear driving him crazy as usual. She then moved to his chest placing kisses all over him moving her way down lower and lower. He started getting really excited knowing what was going to happen next. It was only moments later that she grabbed a hold of his manhood which was ready to go. She went for the kill and took him in her mouth. He groaned as she started to slowly move up and down on him sending him through an outrageous amount of pleasure. She rubbed her hands over his chest carefully avoiding where he got shot. "Oh I love the way you play nurse." She kept working on him until he couldn't take anymore. He grabbed her head being his signal that he was on the edge. She kept going indicating to him to just let go. He came inside her mouth and she swallowed every bit. She made sure she got all of leaving a little kiss on the tip sending a chill through his entire body. She came back up and snuggled next to him and covered them both up. "Go to sleep now mister, you need your rest." "Yes nurse Jessie." He joked at her and she laughed and soon after they were fast asleep.

The next afternoon, Jessica was making lunch for the three of them in the kitchen while Steve and Shawn were in the kitchen. Steve and Shawn were bantering back and forth.

"Shawn, I tell you I really need a beer. I can't get away with anything with this woman. She's watched my every move."

"That's good; she's making sure you get a full and successful recovery."

"Steven James, you are not having a beer!" She yelled to the living room causing both men to stir.

"Oh man, she used the middle name, she means business."

"See what I mean?"

"You finally found a woman who can tame the rattle snake. Who would've thought it was going to be my precious niece."

"Yeah, go figure." They nodded in agreement when she came in the room with the food. They all enjoyed their lunch and made conversation. Of course once again Steve and Jessica almost got in a fight about him wanting to get back to work. But he was not cleared for a few more days. She assured him that she was managing things just fine.

Jessica got up to use the restroom leaving Shawn and Steve. "Shawn, I need to ask you something?"

"Yeah Steve, what's on your mind?"

"Well, you know I don't have the best record when it comes to getting married. But I do want to know if I can have your blessing come the time I want to ask her."

"Just give it a little more time Steve."

"I know, but this woman put herself in front of a gun for me. She saved my life. The woman grabbed that gun and with no hesitation ended that son of bitch's life. I'm in love with that woman."

"You sure you aren't on meds still?"

"Shawn come on."

"Listen brother, you have my blessing but don't you dare break her heart."

Jessica walked back in the room and Steve had to make sure he didn't look guilty. Luckily he passed the test. She had no idea what was being talked about.

Today was finally the day where Steve was going to be able to go back to work. He was oddly excited. Jessica and Steve said their goodbyes to Shawn and he made his way back to San Antonio. Jessica was so grateful that Nancy was being a major help as well working double time to keep things in motion. Things were finally making their way back to normal. But it was Jessica who had the most concern. She was so happy that her uncle Shawn was okay with her and Steve being together. But she was staying here until things hopefully got resolved between her and Josh. Now that he was gone for good, the next step was figuring out what she was going to do. She was lost in thought when she heard someone lightly knock on her door. She looked up and smiled at the man she loved just staring at her.

"Hi there, what can I do for you Mister Austin?"

"Well I think things are moving right along today so I thought we would take a little drive through town, get a little lunch and have a little conversation?"

"I would love that." She walked up to him and he placed her hand in his and they left together.

They had arrived in town and Steve took her to that little bistro on the main street. Jessica was working on her soup when she caught Steve watching her. "What?"

"I was just thinking." He replied.

"What were you thinking about?"

"Well I know Shawn brought you here for protection and I was just thinking now that everything is over with, I'm sure you've been thinking about what's next?"

"Yes I have, I honestly didn't think things were going to happen so fast granted I'm relieved. Every day dealing with that son of a bitch was pure agony. But this time with you has been amazing. I never thought I could meet someone so special."

"Well I do know that I surely didn't see you coming."

"Steve I don't know what to do. What are we doing here?"

"I think I have a solution."

"Oh really, what might that be?"

"Let's finish lunch then I'll take you somewhere and we'll talk more about it."

"…Okay…" Her mind began to wonder what he could be possibly be talking about.

They had finished their lunch and walked down the street and Steve guided her in the local jewelry store. "Steve what are you up to?"

"Jessie, you've been so wonderful to me and I think I'm gonna let you pick something out. You can pick whatever you want in the whole store."

"Steve, are you serious?"

"Well, I guess maybe not just anything."

"What do you mean?"

"There's only one section I want you to look at."

"…Okay…"

"Come here darlin." He grabbed her hand and her heart stopped when he directed her in front of the ring counter. Tears started to well up in her eyes. "Steve…are you asking me what I think you're asking me?" She didn't get a response and looked over to see Steve on one knee.

"Baby, I know I haven't had the greatest luck in this department but I do know that there is something about that I can't doubt. Dealing with my recovery I haven't had a chance to go out and get a ring myself. But seeing as I can't wait any longer, I figured I would take you here and let you pick whatever ring you want."

"Steve…I can't belie-"

"Will you be my wife Jessie?" She cupped his face in her hands and smiled at him trying not to cry. She planted her lips onto his.

"I would love to marry you." She kissed him again. "But my god, you really want me to pick any ring?"

"Well I'll help you if you want?" They looked at the rings and after a little while of debating she finally picked out a nice ring that suited her. They took down her size and were going to call them when it was set up for her.

Two Years Later

Jessica was lying in her hospital bed. Steve walked into the room.

"Hi honey, how are you feeling?"

"About eight pounds, four ounces lighter. How is our little guy doing?"

"Just fine, I just went and saw him." He grabbed her hand and kissed her on the forehead. You could see the wedding bands on their fingers as they had tied the knot last year.

"I can't wait to come home without little family."

"Me too baby, but with those complications you had you need to stay overnight."

"Will you stay with me?"

"Of course darlin, you never left my side."

"I love you so much Steve Austin."

"I love you too Jessie Austin." He gently kissed her lips.

THE END

Thank you so much everyone who read my story and supported it. Thank you for all your reviews! Thanks all!


End file.
